


Intense

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: Drabble, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop





	

AJ slid another sliver of fudge between Chris's lips. His mouth was thick with sugar already, the back of his throat almost raw with it, but he still licked and sucked at AJ's fingers. 'Greedy,' AJ murmured, stroking Chris's throat when he swallowed. 'Beautiful.' Chris's cheeks burned. "Beautiful," AJ repeated, kissing the soft skin below Chris's jawbone, drawing a mouthful of flesh gently between his teeth. Chris might have argued, but he was shivering, drawing in shuddering breaths, riding out the wave of pleasure. AJ's mouth, his fingers, the smooth, rolling pressure of his body against Chris's... AJ was persuasive.


End file.
